megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
The following is a list of civilian items usable by characters. Check the Ammunition, Weapons, and Armour pages for military items. Engineering Crafting Mining Rifle A mining rifle is a cheap but effective solution to mining problems. Rather than using a typical mining laser, which is heavy and cumbersome, the mining rifle can be wielded much like a normal weapon and simply fired at the desired target. This of course makes it suitable for some forms of combat while slightly reducing its mining capabilities. Generators Atlas Shield Generator The Atlas shield generator was made to provide a safe area to store supplies away from enemy fire and artillery. While effective at stopping most attacks it will not stop attackers from simply entering the shield and is best deployed in areas where it is unlikely to be found. Typically speaking this prevents the enemy from denying troops supplies that are needed so long as no direct action is taken but unfortunately the shield generator had a problem of overheating and took a long time to deploy. Like most shields it is vulnerable to weapons that are kinetic based and has the problem of letting harmful objects, such as grenades, through its barrier to land inside where the shield will contain the blast and instead kill everything inside more efficiently. Repair Kits Minor Repair Kit Minor Repair kits consist of universal spare parts, tools and other supplies to aid in the repair of machinery. The minor kit is the most basic and is used by most craftsmen around the cosmos to repair things such as solar panels and the like. Many of these people however bring their own tools and thus have more complicated kits while this particular kit only has a handful of disposable tools. Medium Repair Kit Medium Repair kits consist of universal spare parts, tools and other supplies to aid in the repair of machinery. The medium kit is a step up from the basic kit and is used by most craftsmen around the cosmos to repair things such as power conduits and the like. Many of these people however bring their own tools and thus have more complicated kits, and this more specialized kit reflects some of those advances. Traps Deadfall Trap Deadfall traps are relatively easy to build and very useful for catching game though their use in a combat situation is very limited without huge construction equipment or teams to make it worthwhile to build the trap. They are also incredibly easy to avoid by anything smart enough to operate door handles if not properly camouflaged though occasionally an engineer with a good ability to camouflage the device may find that he has killed a person occasionally. Punji Trap Punji Pit traps are best used in dark spaces though they don’t necessarily have to be in a hole specifically. They are however more effective in small pits when covered by leaves. Simple but effective, the goal of the trap isn’t to kill but instead to maim and disfigure which brings an enemy out of the fight or leaves bait for zombies. Snare Snares are simple to make and effective though the weight of the target creature must be taken into account. All snares are made roughly the same way; a flexible and strong cable or rope attached to a system to pull and yank the creature skywards and suspend it until the layer of the trap can decide what to do with the captive. Engineers are great trap makers and while a snare will not typically be much of a threat to a human they can be to zombies and game animals. Spike Trap Spike traps aren’t a new concept and do absolutely nothing against an enemy wearing armor however they are particularly useful against zombies and wild animals. A spike trap is simple enough. It required a pressure plate linked to a spring powered trap which will fling spikes outwards when triggered. The disadvantages of this trap lie mainly in its limited application areas as even most zombies will avoid it if it is outdoors in an open area. Snares are simple to make and effective though the weight of the target creature must be taken into account. All snares are made roughly the same way; a flexible and strong cable or rope attached to a system to pull and yank the creature skywards and suspend it until the layer of the trap can decide what to do with the captive. Engineers are great trap makers and while a snare will not typically be much of a threat to a human they can be to zombies and game animals. Trip Mine Trip Mines can be popular among fighters because of their simple and easy to use designs as well as their wide variety of potential uses. They are often best used in closed spaces where the enemy is forced into a bottle neck and best used far enough away as to not set off other explosives although they are sometimes used in wide open spaces in mass numbers as a deterrent to large numbers of enemies. Typically speaking a trip mine will destroy the legs of the target unless placed higher and is more suited to breaking bones than killing an enemy outright. Turrets Mining Rifle Sentry Turret A mining rifle is a cheap but effective solution to mining problems. Rather than using a typical mining laser, which is heavy and cumbersome, the mining rifle can be wielded much like a normal weapon and simply fired at the desired target. This of course makes it suitable for some forms of combat while slightly reducing its mining capabilities. Due to deployment in some more hazardous mining environments, it was a natural choice to put a mining rifle on a sturdy tripod, with an imaging system and an area sensor in order to detect and mine mineral deposits remotely. Because of the self-contained power source, a mining rifle on a tripod was an obvious choice for an automated sentry turret. A small change to the targeting computer software parameters was all that was needed to make an effective area denial weapon. It draws power from the internal microfusion cells, able to function with only limited supervision from an operator after it is set up and calibrated. Hacking Hacking Nuke A nuke program blitzes through firewalls and protection with brute force rather than finesse. While it is effective in gaining access the user will set off any alarms linked to the programs as well as alert the admins that their security is being breached. Hacking Spike A hacking spike has a chance to set off alarms but also provides the user with an increase in hacking abilities. While not as effective as a Nuke program the spike can infiltrate systems quietly and without alerting the admins. These are best used at the terminal itself rather than remotely as they lose their abilities when transferred wirelessly. Terminal Boot A terminal boot is a temporary solution to prevent a terminal from becoming locked. It will only work once to delay terminal locking and cannot work against an admin. Instead it prevents automated systems from locking the terminal by reporting the terminal as locked while the program is activated. Utility Gauntlet The utility gauntlet was designed as a part of an initiative for cybernetic and electronic warfare. While the gauntlet is effective at remotely hacking and accessing terminals the terminal must already have a bug implanted in its works or the user must have access to the terminal already. This gauntlet can also store up to five hacking nukes, spikes and worm programs for later use which weigh nothing when stored. Worm The worm is a special program that can be downloaded into a terminal and will spread through the system. Worms allow the user to access the terminal later without hacking to regain access into the system. Additionally a worm has the potential to reopen a terminal if the system or admin locks it down though worms can be easily removed if they are detected. Lockpicking Disposable Lockpick This pick is made of an Einsteinium compound which allows it to be forced into a keyhole, used as a key to unlock the device, and then be removed. The lockpick does not survive this process and can only be used once. Electronic Lockpick This lock picking device automatically adjusts itself to the locking pins in a physical lock. While it takes some time to complete its task the device powers itself through a wide variety of natural energy sources and has the capability to pick the lock when left alone. It is capable of picking a wide variety of civilian locks though it lacks the ability to have input from the user and does not always have the tumbler combination in its programming. Lockpick Lockpicks are an essential part of breaking into a building quietly. They are the basic tool required and provide little in the way of helping the user aside from allowing them to interact with the lock. However; a lockpick can also be used to break a lock and thus prevent it from being unlocked from that side. Rake Rakes are used to set a majority of the pins and make picking locks faster and more efficient though it cannot be used by itself to pick the lock in most cases. A rake is typically made very durable as it has to withstand a lot of pressure being ‘raked’ against the locks’ tumblers in a rapid and twisting motion to keep them from falling back into place. Medical Adrenaline Adrenaline can be used with miraculous effects on both injured patients as well as patients that haven’t been hurt. The naturally occurring hormone has been enhanced as medical knowledge evolves and new applications make it easier for novice medics to apply to situations. It should be used with great care on patients that are still bleeding however as the drug increases their heart rate and thus the rate of their blood loss. Antibiotics Antibiotics are a necessary part of any prepared medical kit. They can remove disease as well as preventing other diseases from occurring. Skilled medics may even administer them before an event happens as a preventative measure although some doubt the use of such medicines in that manner, claiming that diseases will adapt and overcome the body’s natural defenses. Antipsychotics Antipsychotics are useful for restoring the morale of persons with PTSD. While they are not a cure for the affliction they can be used to combat its effects. A medical person should take care to keep them in ready supply as without their prescription it is all too easy for someone with PTSD to slip back into the state they were once in before they acquired the diagnosis. Bandages Bandages have been used throughout history to stop the bleeding of major wounds and remain effective even as modern medicine finds other replacements when in a hospital setting. However transporting such costly equipment as well as its weight makes bandages an excellent choice in field work where power or other concerns are a problem. Charcoal Tablets Charcoal tablets are tablets of activated charcoal which quickly bond to chemicals and other foreign substances so that they may be removed from the body naturally and without incident. Almost all species, aside from Balalonians, have used charcoal for this exact purpose although some cultures prefer more advanced medicines or even implants to prevent poisonings in the first place. Healing Salve A healing salve can be made specifically on Plague from berries that grow there as a result of the natural evolution the virus caused. It is made with a paste mixed with water and provides an effective though crude healing measure. It is of particular note this salve will not mend broken bone nor cure infection though its effects are astonishing even if it requires a bit of skill to apply correctly. Minor Med-kit Minor Med-Kits have a wide variety of parts and tools inside which are used for various injuries. Naturally, certain poisons will be immune to this item’s effects and thusly should not be relied upon for specialized missions. NanoGel NanoGel is a very easy to use but expensive to use multipurpose healing agent. The nanites are simply injected and go to work repairing as much damage as they can by using themselves to replicate healthy tissues or mend breaks in bones. While NanoGel is impressive it does not fully heal weakened bone and instead supplies it with a cast made from biologically degradable cement that allows a soldier to extract themselves or continue the fight until proper medical assistance can be achieved. Painkillers Pain is not a friendly thing to experience especially in the fires of combat. Painkillers can affect judgement though they are handy at keeping away morale loss when used in minor doses. Heavier doses can completely sedate the patient and should be used with caution. ReGel Regenerative Gelatin, or ‘ReGel’ as it is commonly known, is a cruder form of NanoGel that utilizes nanoscopic robots to seal and protect injuries. It works quickly and can seal a great many injuries at a time which makes it incredibly useful during a time of war or in survival situations when bandages would take too long to administer. Because it is based on old technology it does require some skill to apply though even novice medics can use it proficiently. Splint Splints can be improvised or professionally made but their purpose in any case is to help immobilize a fractured or broken bone to prevent further damage. Skilled medics can make and apply them even further so that an individual can potentially still participate in combat to their full effect while the fracture is still healing rather than having to wait on the sidelines before it heals. Crafting Materials Gems Agate Agate is an ornamental stone consisting of a hard variety of chalcedony, typically banded in appearance. While not particularly useful as any sort of industrial material, agate is commonly used in bookends and paperweights as well as other ornaments for its pleasing texture and appearance. It is commonly found banded although this is not always the case. Amber While said by ancient peoples to be the crystallized tears of a sun-deity, Amber is actually a form of fossilized tree resin which has been valued as a gemstone and an ingredient in perfumery since antiquity. Archaeologists and science-fiction authors likewise prize it for glimpses into the ancient past. Amethyst A type of quartz commonly found in large deposits, Amethyst is prized for its brilliant purple color. Hard enough to stand up to the lapidaries' wheel, it can be used to create stunning jewelry. While beautiful, the stone is easily synthesized in laboratories which keep its value low. Bloodstone Bloodstone, also called Heliotrope, is commonly used in jewelry and not exceptionally valuable. While it is widely used it is also exceptionally common and easy to find or to make in a manufactory. Bloodstone also has religious connotations for certain human cultures that are mostly pagan in nature. Although Bloodstone is common, it can still usually be sold for a decent price to local pawn shops or jewelers looking to make a quick product. Diamond Diamonds are a precious stone consisting of a clear and colorless crystalline form of pure carbon, the hardest naturally occurring substance. They are used, in the modern world, for a great number of uses including industry, manufacturing and jewelry. While synthetic diamonds have made an appearance on the market and are more widely used than naturally occurring diamonds the naturally formed diamond is prized among collectors both for its uniqueness in the universe and for its relative rarity. Emerald A form of beryl tinted green by chromium, gem-grade emeralds are rare and exceptionally valuable. Frequently cut in a rectangular fashion with facets along the size, the best examples of the stone refract light in a fiery fashion that has captivated the eye for millennia. Garnet While actually found in many colors, a dark red is the most common variety of this precious stone. Historically one of the most frequently used stones in jewelry, in more modern times, garnet is valued more for its use as an abrasive with which to cut steel and polish wood. Gem-grade stones are rare and valuable, if impossible to pass off as the far more prized ruby due to its lack of luster. Moonstone In the feldspar group of minerals, the silicate known as Moonstone comes in many colors - pink, blue, peach, and even colorless - but is most famous for the silver-like sheen that its unique arrangement of molecules causes due to the diffraction of light through it when polished. Utilized in jewelry even in the earliest days, this opalescent lustered stone is frequently powdered and used for enchantment. When polished and cut in certain manners - cabochon style is common - it can create striking streaks. Opal Opal comes in as many forms as it does colors, but the most prized variety of this unusual stone is known as known as Fire Opal, which gets its name for its unique ability to refract nearly every color of the spectrum in brilliant gleams. So iconic is the stone's look that the words 'opalescent' and 'opaline' were coined after it. Pearl Formed by layers of nacre excreted by bivalve molluscs to contain irritants, natural gem grade pearls are incredibly rare and highly sought after for their iridescent appearances and milky white color. Easily cultured and harvested en masse with modern methods, pearls are frequently worn as jewelry although to the Coalition they are an exceptionally hard material to come by and often are traded for more valuable mana crystals by the Alliance. Quartz The second most abundant mineral in Earth's continental crust, quartz has many uses in both industry as an abrasive, for it is so hard it cannot be scratched by steel, and as a piezoelectric crystal oscillator in clocks. Large high-purity quartz crystals can be faceted and cut to fiery brilliance rivaled only by diamonds and other far rarer and more precious stones. Rose Quartz A variety of quartz famous for its soft, milky-pink color, many varieties of rose quartz are common and may be polished to a soft shine. Gem-grade examples of the crystal are rare and some exhibit qualities similar to star sapphires are commensurately more valuable for it. Ruby Rubies are typically thought of as red though they are technically oxidized aluminum. These stones are sought after by jewelers who make them into jewelry or by manufacturers of lasers although manufactured rubies are more common for the latter purpose. Rubies are still exceptionally valuable and make beautiful baubles and are not uncommonly seen in more expensive jewelry. Sapphire Typically blue, this rare and precious stone is a member of the corundum family of minerals. It can be found in many other colors, but never red (for a red sapphire is a ruby) and is the third hardest mineral naturally found on planet Earth, lending non-gem grade sapphires utility in numerous applications. Capable of being faceted to produce stunning results, sapphire jewelry commands attention wherever it appears. Smoky Quartz This variety of quartz is tinged black by the presence of silicon in its crystalline structure. While both common and not commercially significant save in jewelry, its dark translucence allows it to be polished to visually interesting results. Spinel Infrequently spoken of in modern times due to the more popular ruby, sapphire, and emerald stones, spinel has a long history of being used in jewelry and particularly large, lustrous examples of the gem may be found in the regalia of countless old-Earth nations. Topaz A remarkably hard mineral that is typically golden brown to yellow, Topaz can also be found in blue, and rarely, pink. Due to its extreme hardness and flawless cleavage, the stone is highly desirable in jewelry and can be cut in numerous ways, limited only by its limited refraction, which keeps it from glittering as more valuable stones do. While very hard, it fractures easily if struck and this limits its commercial use. Turquoise Associated with good luck for millennia and prized by ancient peoples around the world, Turquoise is a green and blue stone that in finer grades is sought after for jewelry and architecture; numerous cultures saw its blue gleam as representative of heaven upon Earth. While largely devalued by modern scientific methods and treatments, gem-grade turquoise still commands respectable prices. Metals Aluminium Aluminium or aluminum is a chemical element with symbol Al and atomic number 13. It is a silvery-white, soft, nonmagnetic and ductile metal in the boron group. Aluminium metal is so chemically reactive that native specimens are rare and limited to extreme reducing environments. Instead, it is found combined in over 270 different minerals. In the modern era aluminum is used in the manufacturing of everything from weapons to starships and from consumer goods to cars. Beryllium Beryllium is a chemical element with symbol Be and atomic number four and is a relatively rare element in the universe, usually occurring as a product of the spallation of larger atomic nuclei that have collided with cosmic rays. Within the cores of stars beryllium is depleted as it is fused and creates larger elements. It is a divalent element which occurs naturally only in combination with other elements in minerals. As a free element it is a steel-gray, strong, lightweight and brittle alkaline earth metal. In industrial purposes beryllium is mixed with wax extended polyesters to create exceptional radiation shielding for nuclear reactors of all kinds; giving it a massive presence and value in industrial markets and ship building. Bronze Bronze is an alloy consisting primarily of copper, commonly with tin and often with the addition of other metals such as aluminium, manganese, nickel or zinc and sometimes non-metals or metalloids such as arsenic, phosphorus or silicon. Primarily, bronze is used in industry for ball bearings and machine ways but can also be mixed with aluminum to produce extremely scratch resistant surfaces that are resistant to corrosion and can withstand heavy industrial uses. Calcium The element Calcium has atomic number nineteen and symbol Ca. It is highly reactive to air and water, forming a silver-grey colour with exposure. Calcium is abundant in the universe, and exists in many forms, including limestone, gypsum, anhydrite, and fluorite. Calcium is the most abundant metal in many organisms, part of the skeletal and digestive system. In industry, Calcium has many applications. It is used in electronics, in the production of marble and cement, as a bleach, and as additive in alloys. Copper Copper is a red-brown metal, the chemical element of atomic number twenty nine, Cu. Through history it has been used in the formation of bronze and in the formation of other such metals, more recently in electronics though this has still happened for a very long time. Copper is highly conductive and does not react with water. It will slowly react with atmospheric oxygen to form a layer of brown-black copper oxide which, unlike the rust that forms on iron in moist air, protects the underlying metal from further corrosion; called passivation. Largely, copper is used in electronics to make them cheaper although in starships gold usually supersedes copper due to its resilience and conductivity. Germanium The element Germanium has atomic number 32. It is a grayish-white metal that has important properties regarding its electrochemistry. Germanium is a semiconductor, meaning its conductivity depends on temperature only. Due to that, it is widely used in electronics. Most of its production comes from the ore of other metals, mostly that of Zinc, but also Iron, Silver, Lead, and Copper. Gold Chemically, gold is a transition metal and a group eleven element. It is one of the least reactive chemical elements and is solid under standard conditions. Gold often occurs in free elemental form, as nuggets or grains, in rocks, in veins, and in alluvial deposits. It is resistant to almost all naturally occurring acids and highly conductive. Typically gold is used in ship and electronic manufacturing as well as high tech solutions that require massive amounts of power to be transmitted or in technology that must be exceptionally weather resistant. Iron Iron has been used throughout the history of almost every sapient race in the cosmos as an early metal for armor, utensils and tools. It is a softer metal but easy to work with and often times in more advanced species it is combined with other ingredients to forge into steel. Being exceptionally common in the known universe, iron is used in many industries and chiefly among them is building naval vessels for fishing and defense of ocean worlds. Lead Lead is a chemical element with atomic number 82 and symbol Pb. It is a silver-blue metal that is more malleable, and has a lower melting point, than most metals. It is semi-Noble because it is resistant to corrosion. It is mostly directly extracted from Lead Sulphate, which is often impure. Due to its high toxicity to biological systems, Lead is mostly phased out after the modernization of a society. Nevertheless, it is an important part of radiation shielding, electrical supercapacitors, and lead glass. Magnesium Magnesium is a chemical element with symbol Mg and atomic number twelve. It is a shiny gray solid which bears a close physical resemblance to the other five elements in the second column (group two, or alkaline earth metals) of the periodic table: all group two elements have the same electron configuration in the outer electron shell and a similar crystal structure. Magnesium is very widely used in many different applications. Nickel Nickel is a chemical element with symbol Ni and atomic number twenty eight. It is a silvery-white lustrous metal with a slight golden tinge. It is used in a variety of industries. Platinum Platinum in used in a variety of industries and consists of a silvery metal before refining. The metal is primarily used in starship electronics, industrial electronics, firearms manufacturing for energy weapons and point defense systems. This metal is also used in jewelry and other various applications. Silver Silver is a metal with a great amount of luster and an atomic symbol Ag with an atomic number of forty-seven. It has a high conductivity and is very resilient to tarnishing. Fortunately, this metal is relatively common in the universe and thusly there is typically a high demand as well as a high supply for their use in electrical components and in jewelry as well as many other applications including the medical industry. Steel Steel is an alloy of iron and carbon, and sometimes other elements. Because of its high tensile strength and low cost, it is a major component used in buildings, infrastructure, tools, ships, automobiles, machines, appliances, and weapons. Iron is the base metal of steel. Iron is able to take on two crystalline forms (allotropic forms), body centered cubic and face centered cubic, depending on its temperature. In the body-centered cubic arrangement, there is an iron atom in the center and eight atoms at the vertices of each cubic unit cell; in the face-centered cubic, there is one atom at the center of each of the six faces of the cubic unit cell and eight atoms at its vertices. It is the interaction of the allotropes of iron with the alloying elements, primarily carbon that gives steel and cast iron their range of unique properties. Tin Thin is a chemical element with the symbol Sn and an atomic number of fifty. It is obtained chiefly from the mineral cassiterite. Tin shows a striking resilience to its neighbors germanium and lead and has two main oxidation states. Tin is primarily used in industries such as canning where its extremely cheap cost suffices as a boon since it does not regularly rust as quickly as other metals in a typical earth-normal atmosphere. Titanium Titanium is a chemical element with symbol Ti and atomic number twenty two. It is a lustrous transition metal with a silver color, low density, and high strength. Titanium is resistant to corrosion in sea water, aqua regia, and chlorine. For this reason it is typically used in the construction of starship hulls to reduce the need for maintenance on the vehicles as they go through many different atmospheres, landing locations and much more. Tungsten Tungsten is a chemical element with the symbol W and atomic number seventy-four. The metal is rarely found naturally and is almost exclusively combined with other elements in a chemical compound rather than alone. It was identified as a new element in 1781 and first isolated as a metal in 1783. The metal is commonly used in munitions, armor and many other military and industrial industries. Uranium Uranium is an element with the symbol U and atomic number ninety-two. It is a silver-grey metal and is weakly radioactive. The most common isotopes in natural uranium are uranium-238 and 235 which are the most common isotopes used in industrial and fuel purposes. Urainium has an incredibly high atomic weight and occurs naturally in low concentrations of a few parts per million in soil, rock and water. It is typically extracted from uranium bearing minerals such as uraninite. Zinc Zinc is an element with symbol Zn and atomic number thirty. It is a silver-blue metal that is abundant in the galaxy. It has been known since antiquity. The element is mined mostly in the form of Sphalerite, Zinc sulphate. It is used in the production of alloys, including Brass and Bronze, as well as in galvanisation, an anti-corrosion procedure. It is also used in electronics as a battery source, due to its high reactivity and electrical potential. Thin is a chemical element with the symbol Sn and an atomic number of fifty. It is obtained chiefly from the mineral cassiterite. Tin shows a striking resilience to its neighbors germanium and lead and has two main oxidation states. Tin is primarily used in industries such as canning where its extremely cheap cost suffices as a boon since it does not regularly rust as quickly as other metals in a typical earth-normal atmosphere. Category:Lore